Optimal achievement of health care of our aging population requires both trained geriatricians and subspecialists with a geriatric focus to pursue investigation and improve clinical practice. Infectious diseases are a common public health problem among older adults; they are a major cause of death, decline in physical function, and healthcare expenditures. The primary goal of this application is to create a program at Yale University School of Medicine focused on the interdisciplinary study of infectious diseases of older adults (i.e., Program of Research in Infectious Diseases of Elders, PRIDE). The specific aims to accomplish this goal are to: 1) create an infrastructure of interdisciplinary mentorship for trainees to facilitate the investigation of research questions that interface Geriatrics and Infectious Diseases; and 2) create a focused and complementary curriculum, with didactic and interactive components, for trainees who enroll in the program. These aims will be accomplished through the commitment of the candidate, an outstanding group of committed Contributor faculty, and the rich resources for interdisciplinary research at Yale University School of Medicine. The candidate, and the Contributor faculty, will serve to identify and recruit trainees, organize and conduct a focused curriculum, and participate as co-mentors on interdisciplinary research projects related to infectious diseases in aging populations. The candidate is a renowned physician investigator, award winning educator, experienced mentor, and national leader in infectious disease in aging populations, particularly nursing home residents. He is highly qualified to accomplish the stated aims of this proposal and create this interdisciplinary program at Yale University School of Medicine. This application holds great promise in developing a group of physicians dedicated to research that bridges the disciplines of Geriatrics and Infectious Diseases, and the program will serve as a model to expand this needed interdisciplinary research focus nationally to improve the care of this vulnerable population of citizens.